Amarillo y Rojo
by Freeandbored
Summary: Mei conocerá, al que cree, es el hombre más odioso del mundo: Lars Janssen. El sentimiento será mutuo. Lars pensará que Mei que una mujer insolente y grosera. Sin embargo, sus ojos y su sonrisa no serán fáciles de olvidar. (Inspirado en Orgullo y Prejuicio).
1. Tulipán amarillo

**Tulipán amarillo **

Mei revisó que todas las flores estuvieran en su sitio. Había rosas, peonías y tulipanes. Todo lucía impecable, como en un sueño. Ahora debía darle el ramo a la novia. Llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba, la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que pudo escuchar una voz masculina:

"¿Por qué están tardando tanto con el ramo? ¿Qué clase de servicio es este?"

"Lars, por favor, parece que estás más ansioso que yo"

Mei tocó la puerta; la novia le sonrió y tomó el ramo. El hombre que estaba junto a ella, estaba serio y apenas la miró. Después, otro joven apareció, miró a la novia y sonrió también. Le dijo que ya era el momento.

"Bien, aquí voy" dijo ella, respirando profundamente.

Mei los siguió mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba. La novia caminó hacia el altar y la ceremonia comenzó. Mei pensó que esa era una pareja adorable. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba acerca de ser florista, además de las flores, era cuando requerían sus servicios en las bodas.

Cuando Mei llegó a la recepción, Ling, su hermana y también florista, estaba ahí. Encontró que todo estaba en orden. Los novios les habían pedido que se quedaran y disfrutaran de la fiesta y ambas hermanas aceptaron encantadas.

"Y bien, Antonio, hermanito, no pudiste haberte casado con una mejor mujer que Emma. Realmente espero que sean felices juntos, y que también se cuiden y se amen. Ahora brindemos por la felicidad de los recién casados. Y por favor, no me hagan tío tan pronto…" dijo el padrino.

Todos se rieron, menos el hermano mayor de la novia. Mei pensó que tenía que ser un completo amargado para no reírse de una pequeña broma. Por un momento, pensó que él la estaba mirando, pero desvió la vista cuando hicieron contacto visual. Probablemente, era una coincidencia.

"Oye Lars, ¿Por qué no hablas con las damas de honor?" le preguntó Paulo.

"Es lo que le digo, hay tantas chicas lindas aquí" dijo Henri. Entonces alguien captó su atención. "Como aquella chica", y fue tras ella.

Paulo sonrió y dijo:

"¿Qué hay de la otra florista? Es muy guapa"

Mei escuchó aquel comentario, pero no les puso mucha atención. El tal Lars parecía tan odioso que no quería escuchar su respuesta.

"No creo que la pueda considerar _guapa_. Diría que es simpática, pero no lo suficiente, no perdería mi tiempo con ella" dijo molesto.

"Pero qué demonios, ese tipo…" pensó Mei, pero no era el momento de hacer una escena, además, él era la peor persona que había conocido. No valía la pena. Le contó a Ling todo y ambas se rieron. Después de un rato, fueron a hablar con los recién casados. Él estaba allí también.

"Hermano, ¿por qué no te diviertes y bailas con alguien?" le preguntó Emma.

"Hazle caso a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien lo suficientemente bonita para ti, no solamente simpática" dijo Mei sarcásticamente y él se sonrojó.

Un rato después, Mei y Ling se despidieron y se retiraron de la fiesta.

Lars estaba todavía impactado por aquella respuesta. Había hecho el ridículo. Pero también pensó que aquella no era más que una insolente mujer, al menos no la volvería a ver de nuevo, y eso lo alegró. Sin embargo, aquellos desafiantes ojos y esa pícara sonrisa serían difíciles de olvidar.

"_Diría que es simpática, pero no lo suficiente. _Qué idiota" dijo Mei.

"Ya olvida eso" le pidió Ling.

"Veo que se divirtieron" dijo Jiang cuando llegaron a casa.

"Sí, pero mejor pregúntale a Ling, ella se divirtió más" comentó Mei guiñándole el ojo.

Jiang sólo las miró y sonrió.

"No pasó nada. Simplemente hablamos" replicó Ling, sonrojándose.

Le contaron de la boda, las flores, el vestido de la novia y de aquel joven rubio de nombre Henri. Entonces el teléfono de Ling sonó, miró la pantalla y sonrió. Era un mensaje de él.

Al día siguiente, mientras Mei y sus hermanos abrían la floristería, vieron que estaba a punto de abrir otra más grande. Su hermano mayor, Yao, negó con la cabeza. Mei suspiró, últimamente estaban perdiendo muchos clientes, además la tienda necesitaba algunas reparaciones, pero no contaban con el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

El sonido del teléfono de Ling rompió el silencio, ella respondió nerviosa. Mei pudo notar que la cara de Ling estaba roja y sonreía tímidamente. "Debe ser Henri", pensó, dejándola sola.

A pesar de que Ling decía que era sólo un amigo, su sonrisa cuando él le hablaba decía otra cosa. Al menos ella había conocido a alguien agradable en la fiesta y no a una persona odiosa, ¿quién se creía ese tipo? Mei se molestó porque no podía olvidar ese momento.

No era como si le gustara pensar en eso, pero obviamente, Henri le recordaba a Lars. Y ahora, debido a su mal karma, también lo veía todos los días en su camino al trabajo. Él desviaba la vista cuando se encontraban. Mei lo ignoraba también, después de todo no eran ni conocidos.

"Mei" empezó a hablar Ling, se veía tímida y ella supo que estaba a punto de pedirle un favor. "Voy a salir con Henri, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo".

"¿Por qué? Es una cita; no puedo ir y hacer mal tercio"

"No es una cita. Él invitará a un amigo también. Por favor, Mei"

Mei aceptó, no estaba interesada en una cita a ciegas, pero si era importante para Ling, lo haría. Pensó que tal vez ese amigo era uno de los invitados de la boda. Entonces, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué tal si era el hermano de Henri? No, pensó, ese hombre es demasiado odioso para estas cosas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Henri las estaba esperando, la sonrisa de Mei desapareció. Lars estaba allí también. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? Se preguntó. Ling se disculpó con la mirada, pero Mei se limitó a sonreír.

Entraron a un restaurante. Tanto Lars como Mei estaban callados y no se miraban. Ling y Henri parecían incómodos también. Entonces Henri hizo un comentario para iniciar una conversación. No funcionó.

Tan pronto como Lars daba su opinión, Mei lo contradecía. Primero porque la moda era una pérdida de dinero, después ella dijo que era tacaño y que probablemente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Tenían opiniones muy opuestas y ambos eran lo suficientemente necios como para no retractarse y ceder.

Finalmente, Ling y Henri decidieron despedirse y terminar la cita temprano. Mei se disculpó por su comportamiento, pero Ling ya sabía cómo era su hermana cuando se enfrentaba a la gente.

Henri tampoco estaba enojado. Sin embargo, Lars estaba pensativo, se preguntaba por qué si se la había pasado discutiendo con esa mujer, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La consideraba grosera y obstinada, pero también vivaz e inteligente, defendiendo sus argumentos con una pasión que era digna de admirar. Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Un par de días después, Lars fue a la floristería a comprar un ramo. Mei se preguntó por qué no había al otro local. Él era demasiado presuntuoso y desdeñoso para escoger su pequeña floristería.

"Es para mi madre. Es su cumpleaños. Mi oficina está cerca de aquí, así que pensé que las flores serían un buen regalo" explicó, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero en realidad, quería verla y tal vez disculparse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ella no respondió. Si quería iniciar una conversación, entonces había elegido a la persona equivocada. Todavía estaba enojada con él. Después él habló torpemente del significado de esas flores.

"Ya sé qué significan. ¿Es todo lo que vas a querer?" le preguntó.

Él asintió, pagó y se despidió. Ella suspiró, con que era por eso que lo veía cada mañana. No entendía por qué tenía que soportarlo, y también, qué lo hacía pensar que estaba interesada en saber de su vida. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquella espantosa "cita".

"Lo invite a mi cumpleaños" confesó Ling.

Mei estaba feliz por ella. Ling era muy callada y reservada, la gente pensaba que era un poco intimidante, aunque en realidad sólo era tímida. El sábado, Henri llegó temprano, pero no estaba solo, venía con su hermano.

"Lamento que su hermano lo esté acompañando otra vez" dijo Ling.

"No pasa nada, mientras no tenga que hablar con él" bromeó Mei.

Observó a su hermana y a Henri, ambos eran muy tímidos aun, pero también amistosos. No podía creer que Lars estuviera parado en un rincón como su estuviera juzgando a todos. Si fuera por ella, lo habría invitado a irse.

"¿Es ese tipo?" le preguntó Lien, más tarde.

"Sí, es él" dijo Mei molesta.

"Bueno, ha estado mirándote por un rato"

"Ugh, no sé cuál es su problema, no lo soporto. Nada más está ahí evitando a la gente como si fuera superior"

Entonces, escuchó un ruido proveniente del jardín. Jiang negó con la cabeza mientras Yao regañaba a Li y a Yong Soo. Habían empezado un incendio y ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse culpable. Mei se enojó con todos, notó que Ling estaba visiblemente avergonzada, y Henri se veía muy preocupado. Cuando los dos hermanos se fueron a casa, Mei se sintió aliviada, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su propia hermana.

En los días siguientes, Ling y Henri ya no se frecuentaban tanto como antes. Él la llamó diciéndole que tenía que mudarse a otra ciudad debido a un nuevo trabajo. Le deseó suerte.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" le preguntó Mei.

"Por supuesto. Él es mi amigo, después de todo, su trabajo es importante"

Mei no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Ling siempre tomaba todo con calma, y que guardaría sus verdaderos sentimientos para sí misma. A veces, Mei deseaba ser como ella, pero al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba verla sufrir en silencio. Así que trató de distraerla invitándola a su restaurante favorito.

El viernes, Mei y Ling fueron al restaurante, como le había prometido. Mei notó que Lars y otras personas estaban allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en su lugar favorito? Aquello era demasiado. Fue al baño a lavarse las manos y se encontró con dos de las acompañantes de Lars.

"_Su hermano es tan afortunado, ¿puedes creer que no quería aceptar el puesto?"_

"_Sí, sólo se quería quedar por culpa de esa chica, que según Lars, ni siquiera le hacía caso. Al menos logró convencerlo…" _

Mei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lars fue el que los separó. En ese momento, estaba aún más convencida de que Lars Janssen era la persona más egoísta de la tierra. ¿Qué le diría a Ling? Estuvo a punto de enfrentarlo, pero cuando salió del baño, él ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente, Ling y Yao se fueron a casa temprano. Así que cuando Mei iba a cerrar la floristería, Lars apareció. La miró por un momento, se disculpó y se fue, pero regresó y mientras miraba el piso, dijo:

"Ya no puedo soportarlo más… traté de mantener esto como un secreto, pero es demasiado"

Ella no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando. Él continuó hablando, había un imperceptible temblor en su voz, no podía verla a la cara y estaba ansioso. Mei cruzó los brazos y suspiró impacientemente.

"Lo que quiero decirte es que… creo… que me gustas. Ya sé que suena extraño, en especial porque no tenemos nada en común y la gente va a decir que me rebajé al confesarle mis sentimientos a una chica que ni siquiera es mi tipo. Eres sarcástica y a veces irreverente, tu familia es ruidosa y un desastre, y a pesar de todo eso, me gustas. Yo mismo estoy sorprendido, sin embargo, así es como me siento. Entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo alguna vez?"

Ella lo miró con furia. Si no fuera tan alto, lo habría abofeteado.

"No"

Él palideció cuando escuchó la respuesta. "¿Qué?"

"Dije que no. ¿Acaso crees que voy a aceptar la invitación de un hombre que dice que le gusto aun si piensa que no lo merezco? Además ¿cómo te atreves a insultar a mi familia y a separar a Ling y Henri? Porque es tu culpa ¿no es así?"

"Eso es diferente. Estaba seguro de que ella no le correspondía"

"¿Es en serio? Ella no puede expresar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, tú no la conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarla"

"Estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo. ¿Ni siquiera tengo una oportunidad?"

"No, no la tienes. Eres el último hombre al que amaría… ¡te odio! Ahora deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo. Márchate. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa"

Él no encontró más que enojo en su mirada, se fue sin decir una palabra.

A pesar de que Mei le dijo todo lo que pensaba sobre él, sentía que algo estaba mal y no pudo dormir. Se acordaba de él, estaba tan vulnerable y parecía que había reunido mucho valor para hablar con ella. Pero tenía que estar bromeando si de verdad creía que ella lo aceptaría luego de semejante declaración.

En los días siguientes, no lo volvió a ver. Se alegró, un problema menos, decidió olvidar lo que pasó, después de todo él no le había causado más que problemas. Un par de días después, Ling le dio una carta.

"¿De quién es?"

"Es del hermano de Henri. Mira, sé que no te agrada, y tienes tus razones, pero tal vez debas leerla. Dijo que era importante".

Mei lo dudó y guardó la carta en su bolso. La leyó cuando estaba sola, lista para saber lo que él tenía que decirle.

"_Mei, _

_Realmente lo siento. Mis intenciones fueron buenas, pero no supe cómo expresar mis propios sentimientos y terminé por ofenderte a ti y a tu familia. Perdóname por todo lo que hice y dije. Tenías razón, fue mi culpa. Estaba tratando de proteger a mi hermano, no quería que le rompieran el corazón otra vez. Fue muy doloroso para mí verlo en esa condición, pero esta vez, estaba equivocado. Merezco lo que me dijiste. Olvida lo que pasó. No volveré a molestarte._

_Mis mejores deseos, _

_Lars Janssen"_

Mei leyó la carta dos veces. Dentro del sobre había un tulipán amarillo, ese gesto la entristeció… pensó que todo terminaría allí y que ahora estaban en buenos términos, pero estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Nota:** _esta es la traducción de "Yellow and Red", inspirada en el libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen._

_Según internet, el tulipán amarillo significa un amor no correspondido o sin esperanzas. O sea que él le reitera sus sentimientos, pero sabe que ella no le corresponde. _


	2. Tulipán rojo

**Tulipán Rojo**

Pasó una semana para que Mei volviera a ver a Lars en su camino al trabajo. Se saludaban, pero no conversaban demasiado, solamente hacían algunos comentarios sin importancia. Él le sonreía tímidamente, con cierto aire melancólico. Ella no entendía esa reacción, pero quizá lo mejor era ser amable y hacerle saber que lo perdonaba.

Tal vez ahora ambos podían continuar con su vida. Aquella confesión nunca pasó. Eran dos adultos, así que tenían que actuar como tal. Pero ella todavía pensaba en ese momento. Aunque de cualquier forma, ella no era la única mujer de la tierra, probablemente él encontraría otra pronto. Se prometió a sí misma alegrarse si eso pasaba.

Aquella semana, el gato de Mei se enfermó y tuvo que llevarlo al veterinario. Lars y su conejito estaban allí. Intercambiaron algunos comentarios acerca de los animales hasta que el veterinario lo llamó. Mei notó que Lars parecía muy preocupado y trataba a su mascota con delicadeza. Ella pensó que era lindo ver a un hombre intimidante cuidando de un conejito. Era adorable.

Se preguntaba qué había detrás de esa misteriosa y fría apariencia. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? Empezó a sentir curiosidad.

Otro día, Mei pasó mucho tiempo buscando un libro y cuando decidió irse a casa, empezó a llover y no llevaba paraguas. En ese momento, un auto se detuvo cerca. Eran Lars y otros dos hombres. Él le ofreció llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó porque ya estaba oscureciendo y seguía lloviendo.

"¿Eres amiga de Lars?" le preguntó un hombre rubio y sonriente.

"Soy Mei Wang…" dijo. No podía decir que eran amigos. Conocidos, tal vez era más adecuado.

"Encantados de conocerte, soy Matthew y él es Mathias, somos amigos de Lars"

Ambos hombres eran amigables y ella se alegró de que él no fuera una persona solitaria. Entonces, recordó ese día en la veterinaria.

"Espero que tu conejito haya mejorado" dijo genuinamente preocupada.

Lars la miró brevemente por el espejo retrovisor. "Gracias, ya está mejor"

"Me alegro"

"¿Ya conoces a su hijo?" bromeó Mathias.

Mei sonrió.

"Bueno, lo he tenido desde que era un bebé" dijo Lars fingiendo que estaba molesto.

"¿Lo ves?"

"No hables así de su hijo, Mathias" bromeó Matthew.

Mei notó el cambió en la personalidad de Lars. Con sus amigos parecía otra persona; reían, bromeaban y ella empezó a olvidar el concepto de hombre frío que tenía de él. En ese momento, llegaron a su destino y la dejaron frente a su casa. Mei vio que ambos hombres hablaban con Lars en voz baja y que él negaba con la cabeza tristemente, los otros dos parecían decepcionados.

Mei se preguntó entonces, si él les habría contado acerca de la confesión, pero parecía ser un secreto entre Lars y ella. Pensó que era un momento nefasto lo único que los unía.

Cada mañana, se encontraban en su camino al trabajo. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde ese día, así que las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad. Ahora que salía de casa antes que Ling y Yao, tenía la oportunidad de platicar con él parte del camino al trabajo. Ella trataba de convencerse de que se levantaba temprano porque quería esforzarse más, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era por él. Aunque por el momento eran más que conocidos pero menos que amigos.

Y a pesar de que sus conversaciones eran cortas, descubrió que él era muy dulce. Leía mucho, sabía sobre flores tanto como ella, tenía una mascota a la que adoraba y estaba ahorrando dinero para comprar una casa en el campo y pasar sus vacaciones o tal vez vivir allí permanentemente. Soñaba con tener su propio jardín y un huerto.

Mei sonreía cada vez que pensaba en eso; pensó que Lars era un romántico sin remedio. Entonces se dio cuenta de su corazón latía rápido cada vez que pensaba en él. Eso la angustió.

Desde entonces, Mei estaba ensimismada, cometía varios errores en el trabajo; no podía dejar de pensar en su tímida sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su voz profunda. Lo imaginaba rodeado de las flores de su jardín y cuidando de su conejito, y entonces veía tristeza en sus ojos y a Mei le partía el corazón.

Yao estaba preocupado por ella y le pidió que se tomara unos días libres. Ella aceptó. Tal vez si dejaba de ver a Lars por un momento y se distraía, volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo uno de esos días, vio a Lars y Henri afuera de su casa, parecía como si Lars estuviera convenciendo a Henri de hacer algo. El hermano menor parecía nervioso, pero finalmente, tocó a la puerta, estaba buscando a Ling. Le pidió hablar en privado y así le confesó sus sentimientos y ella lo aceptó en su vida otra vez. Mei estaba feliz por ellos. También Lars se alegró.

Una semana después, cuando regresó al trabajo, Yao estaba haciendo planes para remodelar la floristería. Se veía orgulloso porque podría conservarla. Mei pensó que era muy extraño que él no le hubiera contado, así que le preguntó cómo había conseguido el dinero, pero él no quiso darle muchos detalles, decía que era un donativo.

"Pero ¿de quién?"

"Ya te dije, es un donativo"

Ella insistió tanto que finalmente Yao cedió.

"Él me pidió que no te dijera"

"¿De quién hablas?"

"Ya sabes, aquél rubio aterrador, el alto que tiene una cicatriz en la frente. Al principio pensé que el dinero era ilegal, porque quién invertiría tanto en este pequeño negocio, pero me dijo que era abogado y que sólo quería ayudar. Estaba con ese tipo con el que sale Ling"

Mei no podía creerlo. Trató de convencerse de que probablemente no era por ella, sino que había sido idea de Henri porque estaba saliendo con Ling. Aunque era demasiado dinero, entonces se dio cuenta de que era el dinero de Lars. El dinero que estaba ahorrando para la casa de sus sueños.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así? Esperaba que fuera por Henri y no por ella. De cualquier manera, también, necesitaba hablar con él, agradecerle y tal vez hacer un trato para regresarle su dinero.

"Oye, ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?" le preguntó al día siguiente.

Lars estaba sorprendido, pero aceptó. No había tanta gente en el café, así que era perfecto para platicar.

"Sé que mis palabras no serán suficientes para expresarte mi gratitud" dijo.

"¿Por qué me quieres agradecer?"

"Por todo. Uniste a Ling y a Henri. Y salvaste nuestra floristería, eso es lo que yo debería preguntar ¿Por qué? Pero voy a devolverte tu dinero, lo prometo…"

"No, por favor, no lo hagas. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Quería disculparme por ser un imbécil contigo y por causarte tantos problemas. Henri me contó que estaban a punto de perder la floristería. Le pedí a tu hermano que no te contara y Henri tampoco le dijo a Ling. Solo queríamos ayudar. No nos deben nada"

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano. Él notó que esta vez había ternura y dulzura en su mirada. Por un momento tuvo esperanza, pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. De cualquier forma, no podían hablar más porque él debía regresar al trabajo.

Mei pensó en él toda la noche hasta mañana siguiente. Le hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas. Estaba agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo, quería hacer algo por él. Deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde el principio. Ahora estaba segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y era lo peor, porque probablemente él ya no sentía lo mismo.

Sólo Ling sabía que Mei era miserable. Aunque su hermana era muy expresiva, esta vez se estaba guardando sus sentimientos para sí misma, pero pronto abrió su corazón y le contó todo. Ling parecía entender la situación y al día siguiente la invitó a caminar al parque.

"No, no quiero hacer mal tercio" dijo, recordando aquella cita.

"Te prometo que este paseo te hará sentir mejor. Confía en mi"

Por primera vez, Mei pensó que Ling estaba muy segura de algo. Aceptó la invitación. Cuando llegaron al parque, Henri y Lars las estaban esperando. La joven pareja sonrió y se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Lars y Mei caminaron en un incómodo silencio. Ella no sabía si sería una buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos, pero pensaba que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría toda la vida.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"Es sobre el tulipán amarillo"

"Oh…"dijo nervioso. "¿Qué me quieres preguntar?"

"¿Qué tal si le cambiamos el color y te doy unos tulipanes rojos? ¿Los aceptarías?"

Él la miró perplejo, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"Sí, me encantarían"

Ella lo abrazó.

"No creas que me conquistaste con tu ayuda. Fue tu gentileza lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. A tu manera intentaste proteger a tu hermano, ahora sé que no eres una mala persona. Noté lo atento que eres con tu mascota y que tus amigos te aprecian. Eres maravilloso. Y yo soy una tonta por haberte juzgado tan rápido"

"Mei, no eres una tonta, eres maravillosa. Fui yo el que empezó el problema, te dije cosas terribles, es normal que pensaras que era un idiota. Y realmente lo fui, pero te prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz" le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

"Yo también te lo prometo" le dijo ella. Se abrazaron, por unos minutos, él la besó en la frente, y ninguno pudo parar de sonreír.

Después, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano. Henri y Ling los miraban felizmente.

Han pasado un par de años desde ese día. La floristería volvió a sus mejores tiempos. Yao está satisfecho con los resultados, ahora tiene otros dos empleados que prometieron no incendiar nada de nuevo. La otra floristería cerró y ahora es un café.

Henri frecuenta el lugar seguido, en busca de la flor más bonita: Ling. Ellos aún son muy felices juntos.

Pero nadie es más feliz que Mei, encontró el amor en una persona de la que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, una persona con un frío exterior, pero con un corazón cálido. Para ella, Lars Janssen es el hombre más dulce de la tierra y está agradecida de ser amada y estar felizmente casada con él. Y después de todo, pudieron ahorrar lo suficiente y disfrutar de su casa en el campo.

* * *

**Nota:** _el tulipán rojo, de acuerdo con algunas fuentes, significa "amor verdadero y perfecto" así como una "declaración de amor". _


End file.
